Jade Cavall
Jade Cavall is the daughter of the Green Knight from the Danish fairy tale of the same name. She's fun-loving, daring but somewhat insecure, especially where her destiny is concerned. She was created by BarbarianKnight3. Character Personality Jade is quite friendly, fun-loving and energetic. She's a great lover of adventure and has a great streak of daring and courage in her (her skills with a lance are a testiment to that). She is easy to approach and normally the first to talk- sociable but not a total social butterfly, she prefers to stick to a few close friends rather than hundreds. Jade is prone to feeling unsure and insecure on certain areas of her life. Sometimes it just takes a bit of a confidence boosting pep-talk to herself to get her over this but sometimes she is completely clueless on how to help herself or where she's going. Jade's recklessness and adventurous spirit can often get her in trouble. If you throw down the gauntlet to her, she can't decline. She has a handy escape trick/way to not get caught as she can turn into a bird. However she can't always get away as she can be summoned by the summoner speaking a specific passage. Luckily this passage isn't known to many people- just her parents and somehow, through ways unknown to Jade, Headmaster Grimm has found out (which could lead to big bad trouble). Appearance Jade has dark skin, dark green hair she wears short (sometimes in it's natural state and sometimes straightened) and green eyes. She has strong calves, which are the result of her activeness, and wide-ish hips. Jade's bird form looks similar to a pigeon or dove only slightly larger and with bright green feathers. Fairy tale: The Green Knight How the Story Goes Main article: The Green Knight (fairy tale) How does Jade come into it? Jade isn't exactly fond of her chosen destiny. The knightly stuff is right up her street but the whole romance part of her story is something she doesn't want to think about (see Romance), also she doesn't fancy the poisoning and sickness part either. Hence why she sides with the Rebels. Relationships Family Jade's parents are the Green Knight and the princess from her story and rulers of a small kingdom which Jade is sole heir to, something Jade doesn't really mind, per say, considering it'll be a long time until that responsiblity falls on her shoulders. Her relationship with her parents is rather good, she's about them both dearly and they care a lot about her. Jade does worry about whether becoming a Rebel may upset her parents but the two can see where she's coming from as both their destinies can't exactly be described as nice. Friends Jade hangs out a lot with Brynneth Muffet, often going on adventures (and getting in trouble) together. Their shared adventurous spirits and slightly reckless personalities lend well to each other, but does often get them stuck or lost somewhere. With Brynneth, comes the spider enthusiast's best friend/roommate Torquille Mock. As Torquille is so quiet and shy, Jade isn't sure if she can call Torquille her friend. As she takes a lot of classes for heroics, she is quite friendly with some of the students in those classes. Pet Jade owns a piglet called Clover, whom she met during the Animal Calling in her second year. She would like to keep him in her dormroom with her but it would be incredibly messy (pigs need mud after all), but she's content visiting him in the Enchanted Forest and she's determined to take him home with her during school breaks. More specifically, Clover is a Gloucestershire Old Spot (or GOS). He is white/pink with spots of black in various places on his body, the most prominant covering his left eye and one on his rump shaped like a three-leaf clover, hence his name. Romance Jade is unsure on her ability to hold a romantic relationship. She thinks she'd end up messing it up or being heartbroken or just not being able to connect someone in that way. In actual fact, she's asexual biromantic but love seems scary to her so she isn't interested in trying. The princess who will be part of her destiny is unknown as she will be a princess chosen on Legacy Day (much like how Dexter Charming doesn't know what his destiny until he signs the Storybook of Legends). She eventually falls for Azarian Chanteur. Outfits Basic Jade wears a black/green dress with fluted sleeves and skirt underneath a green tunic along with green tights and black boots with wing and feather details. She accessorizes with a single spaulder-like metal plate on her right shoulder, armour plates on the front of her lower legs (much like leg warmers) and a belt made from plastic gems. Legacy Day Jade wears a full suit of sliver armour with green accents along with a green cape, a helmet and scabbard containing her jousting lance. Mirror Blog Trivia *Her birthday is 24th May. *Her favourite food is chocolate, lime and hazelnut pie but she'll eat anything that doesn't contain snakes (including gummy snakes). *A massive fan of the band Little Miss Magic. *Jade's class shedule consists of Hero Training, Crownculus, Grimmnastics, Enchanted Literature, Science and Sorcery and Geographfairy. She's also on the school's jousting team (as well as attending non-extracurricular private lessons). Portrayals In an ideal world, Jade's would-be live action actress would be Adelayo Adedayo, best known for her role as Viva in the British sitcom Some Girls. Apart from not having green hair, she's spot on (and that's what wigs are for). Notes * Jade's first name comes from the precious stone of the same name, which is green in colour (her original draft name was Emerald). Her surname comes from the word "cavalier" which can be a synonym for knight. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:BarbarianKnight3 Category:The Green Knight